Life with the Peabodys
by kameronscott33
Summary: This is talking about the triumphs and tragedies Sherman and his family faces.
1. Paul Peterson for Governor-Part One

It was January 28th, 2014. Sherman Peabody was talking to Paul Peterson, Penny's father. He was running for governor. He wanted Sherman to be his campaign manager and if he did well, he would be the new Lieutenant Governor if he won. He agreed.

It was the next day they began campaigning. Mr. Peterson would be in the parade, then speak at a school. He would take the rest of the day off afterwards.

**Sorry it's short. I have to go to bed now. But chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow night. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite.**


	2. Paul Peterson for Governor-Part Two

The same morning, 200,000 people turned out (despite of the rain) to see Paul Peterson and his motorcade make his destination to Susan B. Anthony Elementary: Penny and Sherman's (former elementary) school. While Penny was waving, Sberman repeated FDR's last words and collapsed. People thought it was a joke, Then people went out of control.

"Sherman, no!" Penny said. Their friends were inforrmed. He was rushed to Parkland Hospital. He was subjected as critically injured.

"Excess water got in his lungs, making him collapse." the doctor said. "There's a 1 out of 4 chance that he will make it." Mr. Peabody was in the motorcade. He performed CPR. No effect.

"Stop being pessimistic." Peterson exclaimed. "We are going to stay by his side until he is discharged!" Penny was crying. She had one question: Would Sherman make it?


	3. Paul Peterson for Governor-Part Three

Sherman was injured and unconscious for three days. As Paul promised, they stayed by their side. As they signed the forms to release Sherman, the media announced that they will proceed with the parade that was unfortunately postponed due to Sherman's condition. Sherman would not speak, but be a guest of honor.

Not 200,000, not 400,000, but 4.4 million people turned out to see the motorcade. As he was rolled out of the hospital, people were cheering. Sherman saw a familiar sight, despite from the loud cheering. He saw their friends from elementary school: Jill, Abby, Carl, and Mason. Jill was married to Carl and Abby was married to Mason.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Sherman asked.

"We're here to ride in the motorcade with you, silly!" Jill said.

"When was he released?" Abby and Mason said in unison.

"Just a few seconds ago! Duh!" Jill and Carl said (FYI, Carl is not handicapped anymore).

"Enough blabbering. Let's get into the motorcade and proceed, shall we?" Sherman said.

The news and radio broadcasting system were taping and recording the parade. Paul Peterson would speak at Susan B. Anthony Elementary School. He would speaking about education. After riding for 33 minutes, they arrived at the gang's old school.

They entered with an exciting applause. Peterson's speech lasted for 13 minutes. Sherman told Paul that the primaries were in June 14th. Paul was very worried.

At 2:32am, Sherman got a call from Paul. He needed to see him immediately. Mr. Peabody dropped Sherman off and Sherman saw a distressed Paul. He asked Sherman for some help with the debate.

"Sherman, I need your help. I'm going against two people today. Crate Hamilton and Bob Dylan. Whoever wins the debate goes to the final primaries."

"OK. Get dressed."

"Why?"

"We need to go their early."

At 6:46am, they arrived at FDKS-32, the news station in which the debate would be held. They arrived too early. The secretary said the debate wouldn't start until 1:17pm. That would give them much time for going over some notes.

It was 1:16pm, 1 minute 'til the debate starts. Paul's opponents were giving him handshakes and saying good luck. Sherman asked for advice. He said:

"Don't worry. You'll be fine!"

` The audience clapped as they walked onto the stage. Paul still had the butterflies in his stomach, but he was determined to go to the primaries. It would be a long debate: 213 questions. Paul won the debate with 324 points and 123 intangibles.

"Told you'd could do it!" Sherman said with a grin.

"Yes you did, Sherman. Yes you did!" Paul said also with a grin.

The polls closed on June 14th. Paul won the primaries with 98% of the vote. Paul called Sherman. Paul picked him to be his Lieutenant Governor candidate. Sherman said yes.

On June 21st, a week after the primaries, the Republican State Convention of New York met. Paul Peterson was nominated with every delegate voting for him. He was welcomed with a standing ovation from the crowd. He promised that New York would not be an inhospitable state.

Sherman campaigned in every county. So did Paul. Paul was campaigning, supporting tax cuts, education, and repealing Obamacare. The networks in the country projected that he would win in a landslide.

Everything was fine…until one day. Sherman was injured in a car accident and was rushed to Parkland, the same hospital he was in just 3 months ago, in serious condition. Penny was already there. Paul arrived their 18 minutes after the call.

The nurse said that he would be their for 3weeks. Election Day was in 4 weeks. So he would have 1 more week to campaign with Sherman. As they did the last time, they stayed by his side (except Paul, who had to campaign).

Sherman woke up the next morning at 5:31am. He called Paul. They discussed that day's agenda. Sherman and Paul talked for about 42 minutes before Sherman hanged up. Afterwards, Sherman ate breakfast.

Paul was campaigning for 21 hours a day. Soon Paul was in the hospital. He was working to hard and while at a banquet, he collapsed. He was rushed to Parkland and was in the same room Sherman was recovering in.

After 3 weeks of recovering, they were discharged honorably. They campaigned 2 hours every day in the last week. After 7 days, it was Election Day. New York's future leader was up to them.

Paul and Sherman would be going against Andrew Cuomo, the Democratic governor, and Steve Hawkins, the Green candidate. At 3:24am, a winner was declared. Paul Peterson won with the required 33 counties needed to win and won with 12,323,422 votes and with 1% of the margin.

After their victory sleep, Sherman told Paul, "We did it." They did everything they could to win. And it paid off. They all went to sleep feeling victorious.


End file.
